Blade Chord
by CreamBiscuit
Summary: Une nouvelle bataille à commencée et Yukimura souhaite faire ses preuves encore une fois. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur la présence de Masamune pour perturber le jeune homme après quelques échanges de coups. Maintenant le jeune tigre ne désire qu'une chose : croiser de nouveau le fer contre le Dragon Azure mais tout ceci n'est peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde...
1. Chapter 1

-J'ai perdu…

Cela vous est déjà arriver de faire un pari idiot ? De penser que vous pourrez dépasser ce qui est impossible à dépasser ? Et bien c'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui… J'ai parié ma dignité d'homme et ma liberté. Contre quoi ? Celle d'un autre homme… Celle du seul homme que j'admirais mais que je détestais également, des sentiments bien contraires mais ne dit-on pas que souvent l'admiration amène la haine… ? Jamais personne à part mon maître ne pouvait me battre et ne connaissait mes coups. Aucuns des soldats de mon clan n'était capable de me blesser alors forcément je pensais être l'homme le plus fort.

Les champs de bataille, les soldats ennemis, rien ne parvenait à m'arrêter mais ce jour là, c'est son regard que j'ai croisé. Son œil unique dégageait tant de chose… Un dragon… Un magnifique dragon s'était dressé devant moi et il été imprégné de cette même rage de conquérir les terres de ce monde que tout le monde tentait d'avoir. Je suis resté un long moment sans bouger pour le détailler. Sa tenue, ses cheveux, rien ne m'échappait et lui de son côté ? Il faisait de même. Nous n'étions que des animaux, des animaux qui s'observaient avant de se bondir dessus car c'est bien ce que nous finîmes par faire sans chercher davantage à s'occuper des autres, non les autres étaient inutiles et bien loin de notre niveau…Le tintement de nos armes ne pris pas beaucoup de temps avant de se faire entendre, ces dernières s'entrechoquant encore et encore cherchant à toucher l'autre, une ouverture, de quoi le déstabiliser un peu mais rien. Il était fort… Aussi fort que moi et quoi que je fasse, j'avais l'impression de juste me battre contre moi-même. Mon corps grondait de l'intérieur et mes cris fendaient l'air en même temps que mes lances. Nous n'étions qu'au début de tout ça, loin d'avoir utilisé toutes nos forces mais la motivation ne manquait pas, elle ne faisait que venir un peu plus à chaque secondes et je pouvais la sentir prendre possession de mon corps. Une bataille égoïste ? Cela l'était mais qu'importe. Nous nous étions trouvé et il était hors de question que nous nous arrêtions avant d'avoir touché l'autre et d'avoir versé au moins une goutte de sang mais rien, rien ne venait mais en ne donnant pas tout… Finalement, le dragon fini par sortir ses six griffes. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ses exploits mais je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait se servir de six sabres en même temps. Et pourtant, j'en avais désormais la preuve sous les yeux et je ne pouvais être qu'en admiration devant ce spectacle… Mais voilà, je n'avais pas le temps de me laisser aller à la contemplation sous peine de tomber et ça, c'était hors de question. Je devais me battre, prouver ma valeur à cet homme si imbus de sa personne et qui se croyait le plus fort du pays. Moi aussi je me pensais le plus fort, ne mentons pas mais j'avais cette retenue que lui n'avait pas, jamais je n'oserai dire que je suis l'homme le plus fort du pays alors que mon maître l'est certainement bien plus que moi… Bien plus que lui…Mais ce n'était pas le combat de mon maître, il n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves ici, le champ de bataille l'appelait et lui, il était déjà chef d'un clan…

Porter des attaques, encore et encore. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous arrêter, que rien ne parvenait à nous épuiser. Je perdais toute notion du temps, de fatigue, plus rien autour de moi n'existait à part cet homme… Ce démon… Mais à ne pas s'occuper de ce qu'il se passe autour, on fini par se faire rappeler à l'ordre et ce fut un hurlement de mon maître qui fini par nous faire revenir à la raison au même moment. Un seul regard, un hochement de tête approbateur et je parti rejoindre mon maître dont le dos venait d'être parsemé de plusieurs flèches. Il fallait vraiment être lâche pour faire ce genre de chose sur un champ de bataille mais le temps n'était plus à cela, il fallait que je m'occupe de mon maître et l'autre l'avait bien compris, ayant rangé ses épées dans leur fourreaux bien sagement en tournant les talons. J'étais déçu… Si vous saviez à quel point mais je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de la vie de mon maître et encore moins pour ce genre de petit jeu presque personnel. J'avais besoin de reconnaissance oui mais pas au point d'abandonner celui qui m'avait tout appris… Nous rentrâmes au village à contre cœur.

Une fois rentré mon maître fut prit en charge par un médecin et je ne pu qu'attendre que l'on vienne me donner de ses nouvelles. Bien sûr la blessure n'était pas mortelle mais je n'aimais pas savoir mon maître mal. Il était un peu comme mon père après tout, quelqu'un de précieux et que personne ne voulait voir mourir… Malgré tout, il fallait savoir qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rallier les autres généraux à sa cause pour éviter le plus d'effusion de sang possible mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi pacifiste que lui. Vous devez trouver cela étrange pour quelqu'un de vouloir la paix alors qu'il passe une bonne partie de son temps sur les champs de bataille… Il faut savoir que parfois il est difficile de résonner les gens et qu'il faut parler avec les même armes qu'eux… J'avais hâte de voir mon maître de nouveau sur pied et il fallait à tout pris que j'arrête de faire les cents pas. Par chance, mon subordonné et ami Sasuke avait fini par revenir de sa mission, me portant quelques informations qu'il avait réussies à glaner de-ci de-là à ma demande. Au moins les choses se calmaient un peu…

-Vous semblez bien pensif ce soir…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose dans votre regard qui a changé par rapport à ce matin. C'est la santé du maître qui vous inquiète… ?

Un soupire m'échappa. Comment lui dire que je sentais un vide en mois à ce moment précis. Je n'avais pu finir ce que j'avais commencé et malgré le fait que je savais que je reverrai ce dragon, je ne savais quand cela se produirait de nouveau et mon corps frémissait sans cesse. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, ce feu que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, ce feu qui désormais me donnait l'impression d'être vraiment vivant…

-Oyakata-Sama s'en sortira sans soucis, ce n'était qu'une flèche de rien du tout bien que mal placée…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe à ce point... ?

-Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi… ?

-Bien sûr que non, vous le savez très bien !

Mes yeux se posèrent dans les siens, hésitant un moment. Les mots voulaient sortir mais ni sagement ni dans le bon ordre. J'avais l'air d'un idiot très certainement et je le savais…

-J'ai rencontré Masamune sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui…

-Et c'est ça qui vous met dans cet état ?

J'étais gêné parce que je savais qu'il allait se moquer de moi, me prendre pour un fou et je ne le voulais pas, pas le moins du monde mais j'avais besoin d'en parler bien malgré moi…

-Je n'ai jamais eu à ce point envie de me confronter à quelqu'un… Tout à l'heure nous avons combattu et j'avais l'impression d'être… Vivant… J'étais attiré par cette énergie, cette envie de combattre et je voulais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable…

-Vous vous êtes battu contre lui… ? Et qui à gagné ?

Il avait l'air intrigué par mes paroles mais ne se moquait pas. Aucun sourire même caché n'était sur son visage…

-Personne… Je n'ai même pas réussi à le toucher.

-Et lui ?

Je lui fis signe que non de la tête.

-Alors vous n'avez pas de honte à avoir…

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange… ?

-Pourquoi ? Le devrais-je ? C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ainsi, j'ai l'impression que vous avez enfin trouvé un rival digne de vous… Faites juste attention, beaucoup pense que c'est un démon.

-Un démon ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Je me mis à rire, lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Sasuke avait parfois la sainte manie de dire des bêtises que les anciens lui racontaient. Que pouvaient-ils bien savoir de cet homme alors qu'il n'était certainement pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi ? Des ragots, encore et encore et cela arrivait parfois à m'exaspérer mais comment leur en vouloir honnêtement ? Et puis mon cher ami ne faisait que me mettre en garde pour me protéger, comme à son habitude…

-Sasuke, veux-tu du thé ?

-Je… Oui pourquoi pas…

-Je suis content que tu acceptes…

Souriant, je fini par me lever pour aller préparer le thé. Je savais bien que Sasuke n'aimait pas être considéré comme mon égal mais même si nous avions choisi des voies différentes, il restait mon ami d'enfance et mon confident alors pour moi il était normal de partager ce genre de choses… L'observant de loin, il était resté sur la terrasse observant les étoiles d'un air pensif. Il devait se faire du souci pour le maître, tout comme moi. Après tout que deviendrions-nous sans lui ? Bien sûr il était bien loin de la mort ce soir mais les inquiétudes revenaient toujours dans ce genre de moment. Moi je voyais le maître comme l'homme le plus fort du monde alors que faire s'il venait à tomber ? Je ne voulais pas y penser davantage mais lorsque je sorti de mes pensés, Sasuke n'était plus à sa place.

-Sasu…  
-Chut… Je suis là…

Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il s'amusait à faire ça. C'était bien son jeu préféré depuis qu'il était devenu shinobi…

-Je t'ai dis de ne plus faire ça !

-Pardon…

Ses bras étaient venus se loger autour de ma taille et sa tête sur mon épaule, son corps se resserrant contre le mien sans que je ne comprenne son geste. C'était bien la première fois…

-Sasuke… Tu es blessé ou malade… ?

-Juste un peu…

-De quoi… ?

- Laisse-moi te garder comme ça…

Son souffle qui était venu se loger dans mon cou venait de me faire perdre soudainement tous mes moyens, j'avais l'impression d'être un enfant sans défense et je détestais ça mais Sasuke n'allait visiblement pas bien alors je ne pouvais pas non plus le repousser… Doucement, je posais mes mains sur les siennes cherchant à le rassurer mais ses lèvres venaient de se perdre dans mon cou, me faisant lâcher un léger soupire sans que je ne m'y attende. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues comme une gamine en fleur…

-Sasuke… A… Arrêtes qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Je senti ses bras me lâcher rapidement pour qu'il retourne finalement à sa place sans dire un mot. Que venait-il de se passer… ? Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger, les images de ce qui venait de se passer ne cessant de passer dans ma tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne voulait pas me parler de ce quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui avait changé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive… ? Tout était devenu flou dans ma tête en l'espace de quelques instants… Ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui s'était mise à bouillir qui me sortie de mes pensées, attrapant la théière d'une main tremblante pour la retirer du feu et faire infuser les feuilles de thé. Je regardais Sasuke toujours assis au même endroit. Je ne voyais que son dos et ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il pensait ma bouche ne laissant sortir aucun son. Finissant par me résigner, j'attendis que le thé soit prêt pour finalement le servir et venir aux côtés de mon ami d'enfance pour déposer sa tasse à ses côtés.

-Sasuke…

Finalement pas un mot ne sorti de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte dormir, me souhaitant le plus simplement du monde bonne nuit. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de situation car c'était la première fois que j'y étais confronté…


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines. Il avait fallut deux semaine à mon maître pour se remettre de sa blessure et recommencer à s'entraîner. J'adorais passer des heures à le regarder faire car il était mon modèle, la personne que je voulais devenir, une personne forte et sage et qui savait diriger son armée sans crainte et sans hésitation. Moi, je n'étais au final encore qu'un enfant comparé à lui. Je savais me battre, très bien même mais c'était différent… Je n'avais peur de rien mais j'avais cette tendance à toujours foncer tête baissée et mon maître passait le sien à me rappeler à l'ordre et à tenter de me faire comprendre mes erreurs… Il devait parfois être lassé de ma personne mais rien, il était toujours là à me remettre sur le droit chemin et à agir comme un père avec moi. Il s'en voulait peut-être que le mien soit mort sur le champ de bataille mais la fierté de notre famille avait toujours été de servir mon maître alors mourir sur le champ de bataille pour ses idéaux n'était pas un crime bien loin de là… Si Oyakata-sama avait été un dieu, nous aurions certainement passé une grande partie de nos vies à le vénérer mais chaque blessure me rappelait qu'il était humain comme moi…

Un soupire passa mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le regard de mon maître se posant sur moi.

**-Qui y a-t-il Yukimura ?**

**-Je…Pardon je ne voulais pas vous déranger !**

**-Tu ne me dérange jamais et tu le sais. Que se passe-t-il ? Il est bien rare de te voir aussi pensif…**

**-Je… Me demandais comment vous faisiez pour être toujours en forme et garder cette même volonté d'aller de l'avant et de changer notre pays…**

Un mensonge plus ou moins même si ce que je disais n'était pas totalement faux, juste que ce n'était pas la vrai raison qui faisait que mes pensés s'envolaient souvent ces temps-ci…

**-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te révéler ce secret maintenant !?**

**-Mais enfin vous savez que je suis un adulte maintenant !**

**-Et ?**

**-J'ai fais mes preuves !**

**-C'est moi qui décide de quand tu auras fais tes preuves et pour le moment tu ne mérite pas de connaître tous mes secrets !**

**-Mais… Oyakata-Sama !**

Je n'eu rien le temps de voir venir que déjà je m'envolais à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement. Voilà à quoi nous passions notre temps lorsque nous étions en désaccord, nous donner des coups même si je dois bien l'avouer, il n'y a que moi qui mange la poussière et franchement, mon maître ne mâche pas ses coups !

**-Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant qui apprend la vie ! Il ne suffit pas de me suivre pour comprendre comment un général marche, je ne suis pas le seul, les autres pays en ont tous un et jamais je ne dirai que je suis le meilleur ! Tu dois être toi-même et trouver ta voie !**

**-Mais je l'ai déjà trouvé ma voie, c'est être sous vos ordres Oyakata-Sama !**

**-Tu ne comprendras jamais rien Yukimura !**

Un autre coup venait de me tomber dessus et quoi que je puisse dire, je le méritais mais je ne voulais l'accepter car pour moi personne n'était meilleur que mon maître et cela ne changerait jamais à mes yeux mais alors que je me relevais, prêt à prendre un nouveau coup Sasuke fit son apparition.

**-Oyakata-Sama, l'armée de Masamune approche de nos frontières !**

**-Comment ?!**

Juste ce nom avait suffit à attirer mon attention et je sentais mon sang se mettre à bouillonner. La dernière fois nous n'avions pas pu finir notre combat mais cette fois-ci, une occasion en or se profilait devant moi et je ne voulais pas la rater !

**-Oyakata-sama ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Je veux me mesurer au Dragon borgne !**

**-Yukimura…**

**-S'il vous plait… La dernière fois nous n'avons pas pu terminer et je suis sûr que s'il est revenu ce n'est pas pour rien !**

**-Hum…**

Je le voyais tourner et retourner mes paroles, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre. J'étais impatient et je le savais mais je ne voulais pas rater une occasion pareille, je ne me le pardonnerais pas et puis mon maître pouvait toujours s'occuper du reste moi je voulais juste me battre contre ce Dragon et lui faire perdre ses écailles et ses griffes… C'était bien la seule chose qui arrivait à me faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasuke, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais presque pas vu depuis…

**-Bon très bien… Je te laisse t'amuser avec lui mais tu as intérêt à réussir cette fois-ci sinon je te botterai le derrière et tu risque de t'en souvenir longtemps !**

**-C'est promis maître !**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je parte me préparer et préparer les troupes d'Oyakata-Sama. Je me devais de lui faciliter un peu la tâche pour le remercier de me laisser me battre avec le Dragon borgne.

**-Yukimura… Ce n'est pas très prudent et vous le savez…**

**-Depuis quand tu me vouvoie quand nous sommes tous les deux Sasuke ?**

**-Je reste à ma place…**

**-Tsss ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot !**

Et je ne comptais pas avoir plus longtemps une conversation de sourd avec lui. Cette nouveauté de rester à sa place… Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Il avait juste réussi à m'énerver pour le coup et si je ne me retenais pas il aurait goûté de mes lances en moins de deux mais là, je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de me battre avec la seule personne qui arrivait à me donner autant de frissons, me sentir vivant… Grimpant sur mon cheval, je dû attendre que mon maître ne finissant par arriver pour me rendre sur le champ de bataille avec eux. L'armée de Masamune n'était pas énorme en elle-même mais il avait des hommes résistants et prêts à tout pour leur maître. Un peu comme nous mais nous n'avions certainement pas cette même vision des choses, les soldats de mon maître le considéraient plus comme un dieu guerrier que comme un humain et je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment mieux placé lorsqu'il s'agissait du maître…Tous les protagonistes étaient à présent en place, attendant le coup d'envois de cette nouvelle bataille. A force, certains pourraient se demander pourquoi nous passions notre temps à nous battre mais la réponse était plutôt simple tout du moins pour moi. Je sentais mon corps commencer à trembler d'impatience, je voulais me battre contre lui, sentir mon cœur battre la chamade, mes sens entrer en éveille et surtout croiser son regard… C'était improbable et j'en avais bien conscience mais je ne pouvais pas dire non à tout ceci sinon ma vie n'aurait presque plus de sens… Mais voilà que le hennissement de son cheval me fit revenir à la réalité, le voyant donner ses ordres à son bras droit avant de s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Un signe à mon maître et je parti à sa suite. Cela ne servait à rien que nous restions ici, c'était entre nous et les autres n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça. Eux avaient leur bataille et nous la notre…

**-Yo Sanada Yukimura ! Il y a un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu…**  
**-Masamune-Dono…**

**-Tu es prêt à perdre… ?**  
**-Je ne perdrai pas !**

A ce moment précis, je le vit sourire. Un large sourire qui montrait bien là sa façon de penser et le fait qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi à ce moment précis.

**-Alors je vais te proposer quelque chose…**

**-Je t'écoute…**

**-Celui qui perd devient l'esclave de l'autre.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Il se moquait du monde là ! Quelle humiliation et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il arrivait à le dire le plus sérieusement du monde. Il cherchait à me déstabiliser ! Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça !


	3. Chapter 3

**-Tu es prêt à perdre… ?**  
**-Je ne perdrai pas !**

Comme il pouvait être mignon… Un gamin, un gentil petit matou mais un homme certainement pas. Si je me moquais de lui ? Oui parfaitement mais j'aimais voir cette expression sur son visage. Cette frustration et cette envie de faire ses preuves, me prouver qu'il était un tigre, pas au même titre que son maître mais pas vraiment loin et moi, cela me faisait rire. Pourtant, depuis que je l'avais rencontré il y avait quelque chose qui s'était réveillé en moi. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. J'avais beau chercher à le taquiner, je savais qu'il était l'un des rare à être à la hauteur et avec qui je pourrai m'amuser encore et encore mais j'avais eut de vilaines pensés… Je le voulais pour moi, jouer l'égoïste et l'enlever à son maître. Lui montrer que j'étais là, que je devais avoir une place dans sa vie et que je refusais qu'il en soit autrement. Bien sûr, en voyant sa tête et la vitesse à laquelle il était venu me rejoindre, il était clair que je l'avais marqué et j'étais fier de moi… Il était rare d'oublier mon passage et ce cher Yukimura en était la plus merveilleuse des preuves…Si j'étais fier de moi ? Bien sûr ! Qui ne le serait pas ? Avoir un homme qui ne peut vous oublier et qui désire vous prouver tant de choses… Haaa j'étais vraiment excité et Kojuuro n'avait pas réussi à me faire entendre raison car j'étais le maître et bien le seul à décider. Aussi je ne pouvais cacher mon sourire en voyant son petit visage d'ange. Un visage que je me ferai un plaisir immense de maltraiter et pour corser un petit peu le jeu d'aujourd'hui, je lui lançai mon idée ou plutôt… L'enjeu du jour.

**-Celui qui perd devient l'esclave de l'autre.**

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il parti au quart de tour. Je pouvais me délecter de son indignation et de son incompréhension. Si je faisais une blague ? Pas le moins du monde bien loin de là. J'avais besoin de le motiver un peu, de le forcer à risquer sa peau, de me montrer ce que je désirais… Je voulais le voir dans toute sa splendeur et chercher à sauver sa peau pour ne pas se retrouver piégé entre mes griffes mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était déjà trop tard… Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Comment faire autrement devant cet air abattu… ?

**-Je… C'est n'importe quoi ! Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi je ne suis pas là pour ça !**

**-Me moquer de toi… ? Je suis plus que sérieux Sanada…**

De l'hésitation. Il hésitait et je pouvais le voir sans aucun problème. Quel adorable félin… Oui, il fera un adorable animal de compagnie…

**-J'accepte !**

**-Yooosha ! _Let's Dance_ !**

Ne pas lui laisser le temps de se rétracter et partir de suite à la chasse. Je fondais sans prévenir mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur sa réactivité et déjà ses lances venaient à la rencontre de mon sabre. Il ne me décevait pas… Notre petit jeu venait de commencer et les autres pouvaient sans soucis l'entendre. Je voulais l'entendre crier, le voir se défendre comme un diable, voir de la sueur perler sur sa peau et son corps se tordre sous les coups. Oui, c'est ce que j'aimais… Moi pervers ? Si vous saviez… Mais c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Des attaques encore et encore où nos lames ne faisaient que se toucher, s'entrechoquer sans jamais réussir à blesser l'autre. C'était frustrant mais en même temps tellement agréable… Il m'obligeait à ne pas utiliser qu'une de mes griffes, comme la dernière fois en fait et cela me faisait sourire.

**-Et bien Sanada ! Tu m'as habitué à beaucoup mieux…**

**-Taisez-vous !**

**-Mignon petit chat… Je vais t'attraper… _You see_ ?!**

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. De la colère, de la haine. J'avais le droit à tout cela en même temps et je m'en délectais avec plaisir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais je me sentais bien, vivant et il était le seul à me donner tout ça. A trop me perdre voilà que je m'étais laisser surprendre par les lances de mon cher Yukimura qui réussirent à me blesser au visage. Petit con… Voilà qu'il m'obligeait à sortir mes cinq autres sabres… Tant pis pour lui ! Trouver une ouverture, le faire tomber et le mettre à ma merci. Lui prouver que j'étais le plus fort et que je gagnais toujours… Des coups, des frottements de lames. Encore et encore sans jamais lâcher mais tout en commençant à s'épuiser, à devoir s'arrêter quelques instants pour récupérer ce qu'il manquait d'air dans les poumons pour mieux y retourner et tenter de porter l'attaque qui ferait tomber l'autre. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous en train de nous battre ? Je n'en savais rien et honnêtement je n'en avais que faire. Je me sentais à la fois frustré et heureux. Je savais que la fin était proche mais pas encore de quelle façon elle arriverait mais Yukimura m'offrit rapidement la réponse en manquant de tomber. Une ouverture, la plus parfaite qui soit. Un coup de pied dans le ventre et le jeune tigre de Kai tomba au sol, écrasé par mon pied qui venait de se trouver une place de choix, appuyant sur sa cage thoracique sans plus de pitié que cela. Je venais de gagner… Quel sentiment… Il envahissait tout mon corps et quelque part je me sentais enfin complet… Oui. Je venais de capturer l'objet de mes convoitises et par la même occasion lui montrer qui était le maître du jeu…

**-Tu vois Yukimura… Je t'ai attrapé…**

Un sourire pervers venait de se dessiner sur mon visage alors que mon pied remontait contre son cou y exerçant une certaines pression. Je ne le tuerai pas non, il était bien trop précieux pour ça et puis je lui avais dis ce qu'il deviendrait si il perdait alors…

**-Lâ…. Lâchez-moi… !**

**-No _Guy_… Tu as accepté le marché, tu es à moi maintenant et…**

Je me penchais lentement sur lui, toujours ce même sourire sur le visage.

**-Tu feras tout ce que je te dirais à partir de maintenant…**

**-N… Non !**

Je serrais ma prise un peu plus pour le voir souffrir mais aussi lui faire comprendre qu'une promesse est une promesse, même si moi je ne l'aurais aucunement tenue…

**-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire davantage mal Yukimura…**

Le silence. Avait-il comprit ? Venait-il de prendre enfin conscience de sa situation ? Il fallait croire que oui au vu des larmes que je pouvais dès à présent voir couler le long de ses joues.

**-_Good_…**

Les autres avaient arrêtés de se battre depuis quelques instants, tous les regards étaient fixés sur le corps gisant au sol du jeune tigre. Voilà le signe que tout était fini et qu'une fois de plus le Dragon Borgne avait gagné. Un rire que tout le monde pouvait entendre m'échappait, attrapant mon nouveau jouet par le col pour le montrer à toute la populace.

**-Regardes Tigre de Kai ! J'ai attrapé ton protéger ! Désormais il m'appartient car nous avons passé un marché.**

Sans dire un mot de plus, je fis signe à tout le monde de se regrouper pour partir. Nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici et il me tardait de profiter de ma nouvelle acquisition… Pas une plainte, pas un mot. Mon joli chaton ne disait rien. Il devait se sentir bien triste et honteux d'en être réduit à cet état mais après tout, personne ne l'avait forcé à accepter mon jeu non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps de rentrer.


	4. Chapter 4

Pas un miaulement, pas une seule plainte… Il me semblait que j'y étais allé un peu fort avec mon joli chaton pendant notre petit combat. Mais si ça n'avait pas été lui, ce serait certainement moi qui me serais retrouvé dans cette position et il était hors de question pour moi de subir une telle humiliation. Oui, il devait certainement penser la même chose mais lui et moi étions différents sur beaucoup de point. Trop faible ? Je ne dirais pas ça de lui, c'était autre chose. Il avait de la force en lui mais il n'avait encore pas conscience de certaines choses et il me semblait que son maître était bien placé pour le savoir…

Arrivant enfin au domaine, je descendis de mon cheval, attrapant le corps presque sans vie de mon petit chaton de Kai. Il n'était toujours pas décidé à bouger ni ouvrir la bouche ? Et bien tant pis pour lui, je n'allais pas attendre qu'il se décide. J'étais fatigué et là tout de suite je n'avais aucunement l'envie de m'énerver. Un bon bain me ferait du bien… Le trainant à ma suite, ce fut la voix de mon second qui s'éleva dans l'air me faisant m'arrêter en cours de route.

**-Masamune-dono , que faites-vous avec lui… ? Vous savez mieux que quiconque que c'est une très mauvaise idée !**

**-Koujûrô… Il a perdu, nous avions un accord point. Son maître ne s'y est pas opposé **_**You see**_** ? Il est à moi point.**

Reprenant ma route, je ne cherchais même pas à discuter davantage avec lui. Il avait tendance à toujours s'inquiéter pour moi et moi à ne pas l'écouter alors forcément… Oui, je refusais qu'il se mêle de cette histoire, qu'il m'enlève mon petit plaisir d'avoir juste pour moi et à mon service ce cher Yukimura. Restait à savoir ce que je lui ferai faire mais ça… Il me semblait que j'aurai tout loisir d'en décider lorsqu'il aura pris conscience de sa situation actuelle et qu'il reprendrait des forces. Entrant dans le château dont j'avais fait ma résidence, je traînais le corps de Yukimura derrière moi. Il ne voulait pas marcher ? Tant pis, ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter bien loin de là et ce n'était pas moi qui souffrirait de ce petit traitement non. Moi je savais me servir de mes pieds correctement. Continuant de marcher dans les couloirs du château, je fini par le tirer jusqu'à l'une des cellules tout au fond du château. Vous savez ce genre de petite cellules où en règle générale on mettait quelques petits gentils prisonniers et bien c'était ce que je lui réservais car visiblement, il n'était pas décidé à faire le moindre effort alors pourquoi serait-il à moi d'en faire ? Oui, je pourrai avoir un peu de pitié et l'emmener dans une chambre comme tout invité qui se respecte mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas gagné un statut d'invité mais de serviteur… La différence était là tout simplement.

**-Oye Yukimura ! Je te laisse visiter tes nouveaux quartiers le temps de te remettre de tes blessures. Quand tu seras décidé, nous discuterons de tes nouvelles obligations. **_**You see**_** ? **

Un léger rire m'échappa alors que je refermais la porte de sa cellule, l'observant quelques instants. J'avais attrapé un bien joli félin… Bien joli mais encore un peu sauvage il fallait bien l'admettre mais… Le jeu serait plus intéressant ainsi non ? Je n'aime pas les choses trop faciles alors sa pseudo résistance du moment m'amusait assez et j'espérais bien voir encore de la combativité dans son regard dans les jours à venir sinon, je risquais de m'ennuyer fermement et de le rendre plus rapidement que prévu à son seigneur. Retournant dans mes appartements, mon chemin croisa de nouveau celui de Koujûrô qui ne semblait pas s'être fait une raison par rapport à notre petite discussion de tout à l'heure… Il allait finir par me mettre de mauvaise humeur, vraiment même si j'avais énormément de respect pour lui, il y avait des choses sur lesquelles il fallait passer rapidement et il le savait parfaitement.

**-Quoi ? Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire sur ma décision ? N'ai-je pas été clair ? Ou bien est-ce le fait que je m'intéresse à lui qui te dérange… ?**

**-Masamune-Dono… **

Tiens. Avais-je marqué un point ? Un léger rire m'échappa. Décidément mon cher compagnon ne savait pas vraiment cacher ses sentiments et encore moins sa petite jalousie. Que croyais-t-il ? Que j'allais l'abandonner ? Comment un chaton pourrait-il remplacer mon œil droit ? Mon second et ami depuis toutes ces années ? Celui qui m'a ramassé lorsque j'étais plus bas que terre et qui m'a enlevé mon œil droit… ? Imbécile. Il avait le don de me mettre en rogne ce soir, vraiment.

**-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais le avant que je ne finisse par m'énerver. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça alors dépêches toi sinon ne viens pas m'importuner.**

**-Votre sale caractère…**

**-Quoi mon sale caractère ? Tu devrais y être habitué.**

**-Je sais… Tout comme je sais que c'est une marque d'affection…**

Il se moquait de moi ? A quoi jouait-il ce soir ?

**-Ne me regardez pas comme cela Masamune-Dono…**

**-Comment veux-tu que je te regarde hein ? C'est mon regard habituel.**

**-Est-ce bien nécessaire d'en arriver là… ? Lui imposer un tel marcher et le réduire à l'état de serviteur enfin… D'esclave…**

**-Aurais-tu pitié de lui ? Koujûrô…**

**-Non…**

**-Alors quoi ? Et regardes moi.**

Attrapant, son menton entre mes doigts, je l'obligeais à me regarder. Que croyais-t-il franchement… ? Il avait beau être plus sage que moi et bien plus raisonnable, il avait parfois du mal à me dire en face ce qu'il pensait surtout hors du champ de bataille.

**-Il y a d'autres façons de prouver à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime…**

Une blague. Il me faisait une blague ou bien j'avais des soucis d'audition là… Prouver à… Non mais non ! Serrant mes doigts sur ma prise, je ne le lâchais pas du regard, commençant à m'énerver.

**-Inventer des histoires idiotes ne te va pas. Tu t'ennuis à ce point ? Si je veux profiter de quelqu'un autant te mettre tout de suite dans mon lit.**

**-Alors faites-le.**

… Une blague ! Ce n'était qu'une blague ma parole ! Depuis quand ! Finissant par le pousser, je repris la direction de mes appartements énervé. Si je restais à discuter avec lui je finirai par l'abîmer bien plus que de raison. Il allait finir par me rendre chèvre un jour et le pire, c'est que je prenais la fuite…

**-Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il se donnera à vous vous savez…**

Quoi ? Il en rajoutait une couche en plus !

**-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas ! Que tu ne sais pas non plus !**

**-Alors pourquoi vous énervez-vous Masamune-Dono… ?**

Putain…

**-Je suis fatigué.**

Ne rien ajouter et fuir. Oui j'avais pris la fuite mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à continuer cette discussion et j'étais vraiment fatigué. La peur de dire une bêtise ? Et puis quoi encore…


End file.
